Infatuation
by Child of Insanity
Summary: _Complete_ Legolas finds himself rethinking a past relationship when aragorn leaves him for Arwen {SLASH} [Glorfindel/Legolas, implied L/A]


A/N: Sappier than my usual style, but meh, I've never written Glorfindel/Legolas before, so I blame it on newbieness.

All charas belong to Tolkien.

~Infatuation~

Eyes that stared into his own, full of accusations. //I know what you want// they seemed to say //I know how you feel. I can see it. I can tell. And you can never have him. He's mine.//

Legolas blinked, breaking eye contact with Arwen, and looked around for something to distract him.

Spotting Elrond on the other side of the room, he walked over to the Lord of Rivendell.

"Your daughter appears to have taken a dislike to me." he commented, realising after that it was probably not the best thing to say.

Elrond simply laughed though, and Legolas breathed a sigh of relief. "She must see you as a threat," Elrond told him cheerfully. "I fear she has become quite besotted with young Estel, and given yours and his past history..."

"Past history which was thrown away quite happily when she arrived in the picture." he reminded Elrond. "I don't think that your daughter has much need to see me as a threat. I am long gone in Estel's mind now. I believe that he is very much in love with her."

"And yet you are still very much in love with him." Elrond pointed out astutely. "Estel, or Aragorn I should say now, seems to have a gift for capturing the hearts of those who are with him long. He does so with such thouroughness that they forget that there are others who care for them, and their life fixates on him. Even when he has moved on they still seem unable to realise that there are others in the world. I only hope that my daughter does not fall so irrevocably in love with him that one day he breaks her hart beyond repair."

"You speak of your foster son with such coldness." Legolas replied, looking to where Aragorn was standing with Arwen, his hand on her waist.

"I love Aragorn as if he were my own child," Elrond replied fondly. "and yet I see what he has done to you. He took you away Legolas, away from those who cared for you, and yes away from he who loved you. It is not your heart only that has been hurt by Aragorn's touch. There is another whose pain when Aragorn took you from us was far greater than I can imagine."

"You speak of Aragorn taking me away from you all," Legolas replied carefully. "yet I do not see it as so. i will admit that I loved, and still do love Aragorn to the point of distraction, but I do not believe that I let myself be taken from my friends."

"Oh, but you did." Elrond replied softly, his eyes fixed on a point across the room. "You have always shone during your visits to Rivendell, and your light bathed us all. True, your light grew when you were with Aragorn, but it was no longer shared amongst us. And there was one who derived great pain from that lost, and would be overjoyed if he were allowed your light once more."

Legolas realised what Elrond was trying to say to him, and followed the Elven Lord's gaze across the room to where it rested on a solitary blond elf.

"I wish that I had not hurt him so," he told Elrond. "and my light as you call it, is his for evermore." he returned his gaze to Elrond's face, trying to convery some of the helplessness that he felt in his gaze. "But I do not know how to apologise to him."

"Nor do I, Legolas," Elrond replied. "you broke his heart when you left him, as you say Aragorn broke yours." he sighed, a sound that Legolas rarely heard from the usually composed elf. "Say to him what you would wish for Aragorn to say to you."

"I love you. I am sorry. Arwen means nothing to me?"

"Perhaps replace Arwen with Aragorn and you might be more successful." Elrond commented wryly.

"And lie to him?" Legolas returned. "I would never do that to him. I may have left him for Aragorn, but I never lied about it."

"Then don't lie." Elrond replied. "Tell him what you need him to hear, and you will be fine."

//And if what I need him to hear isn't the right thing to say?// Legolas thought as Elrond gave him a conciliatory pat on the arm and walked away to converse with a group of elves. //What will I do then?//

~

Legolas made his way across the hall to where Glorfindel was standing, only to have the blond elf turn around suddenly and head out to the gardens when Legolas was only half way across the room. He sighed deeply. He didn't know whether Glorfindel had seen him approaching or not, but he did know that the blond elf wasn't going to make Legolas' apology easy. But he would apologise to him, even if he had to chase Glorfindel half way around Rivendell to catch up with him.

Luckily for him, he didn't have to. Glorfindel was seated on the edge of a fountain, and when he saw Legolas, gestured for him to sit beside him. Legolas did so, barely restraining the urge to fidget.

"I heard about Aragorn and Arwen," Glorfindel said neutrally, staring at the grass beneath his feet instead of looking at Legolas. "I am sorry, it must be hard for you, I know that you loved him very much."

"I think it was more infatuation than real love." Legolas said, surprising himself. "I wanted it to be real so I told myself that it was. I even believed it for a while." he ran a hand through his hair, a nervous gesture that he hadn't been able to wean himself out of, despite centuries of trying. "It still hurt me when he left me for her. Even if it was only infatuation, I still thought that he felt more for me, than to leave me the moment he saw Arwen. I had hoped that we would be together longer than we were." he laughed, and there was a trace of self-mocking in the sound. "Hope. Estel. Funny that when his name changed from Estel to Aragorn, he left me, an so did my hope that we would have any sort of future together."

"It would not have lasted anyway." Glorfindel told him, placing a comforting hand on Legolas' thigh. "Could not have lasted. One day Aragorn will have to marry a woman and produce an heir for his kingdom. It is better that this happened now, rather than years in the futrue when you would have been far more deeply entwined with each other than you are now." he looked up at Legolas; face. "He will grow old and die, Legolas. While it is selfish oh me to think this, I would rather Arwen were the one to go through that pain than you."

"You-" Legolas choked on his words. "How can you say that ? After all that I put you through, how can you still be so kind to me?"

"Because I love you."

It was said so matter-of-factly, and with no trace of hesitance, that Legolas was left staring at him in surprise.

After several moments of silence he said,"I still love you, and I still want to be with you." A small smile formed on Glorfindel's lips, and Legolas echoed it briefly. "But I still need time to forget Aragorn, and what I had with him. But when I do, and I promise you that I will do so as quickly as I can, will you have me back?"

Glorfindel hesitated, and for a moment Legolas thought that he would say no. A chaste kiss on his lips wiped out that idea, and Legolas found himself hungering for more.

"I will wait for all of eternity if I have to," Glorfindel told him, taking Legolas' hand in his. "Although," he added. "I would prefer not to."

"Thank you." Legolas replied softly. "This time I will not leave you, not even if Aragorn gets down on his knees and begs me to."

"Let us hope that it does not come to that then," Glorfindel said. "I don't fancy having to fight I future king for you."

"But you would if you had to?" Legolas' eyes sparkled mischievously, and he was happy to see that Glorfindel's' return smile was equally mischievous.

"Many times over." the other elf replied. "And I would win."

~fin~


End file.
